<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Look After You by iwillgodownwithbuddie (rebeldawgspirategirl)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672339">To Look After You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iwillgodownwithbuddie'>iwillgodownwithbuddie (rebeldawgspirategirl)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddietines 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buddietines Week, Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Sickfic, buddietines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iwillgodownwithbuddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Christopher ends up sick in the middle of the night, Eddie has to cancel his plans with Buck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddietines 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Look After You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: "that might just be the least romantic thing you have ever said to me."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie sighed as he sat on the bathroom floor next to his sick, crying son.  “Hey buddy.  You ready to try to head back to your bed?  I changed your sheets for you.”</p><p>This wasn’t how this day was supposed to go.  Eddie was supposed to get Christopher off to school and then go meet Buck for a Valentines lunch since they both had a shift the evening of Valentines Day.  It was supposed to be a romantic afternoon, just the two of them.  Carla was even going to pick Chris up from school so that Eddie and Buck could have more time, just the two of them.  Then Christopher yelled for him at 4 that morning.  The poor kid was crying in his bed, covered in vomit because he hadn’t been able to get up fast enough.  He had gotten Christopher in the shower and helped him rinse off, but just as soon as he was dressed in clean pajamas, Christopher leaned over the toilet and threw up once more.  Once he was sure that Christopher was okay on the bathroom floor, near the toilet just in case, Eddie ran to his son’s room to change the bedding.  Now here they were, sitting on the bathroom floor, waiting for Christopher’s answer.</p><p>“I-I think so,” the young boy whispered hoarsely.  </p><p>Eddie lifted Christopher up and carried him back to his bedroom.  He tucked him in, and placed a trash can within Christopher’s reach.  “I’ll let your teacher know you’re not going to be there.”</p><p>“I’m sorry about your date with Bucky,” Christopher said, sadly.</p><p>“You don’t ever have to be sorry for something that is beyond your control,” Eddie assured him.  “Buck will understand.  We’ll have our Valentines another day.  You just focus on getting better.”</p><p>Eddie made his way to his own room and picked up his cell phone.  He sent a quick email to Chris’ teacher about school and then sent a quick text to Buck.  “I’m going to have to cancel today.  Chris is sick,” the text read.</p><p>He hadn’t expected Buck to immediately text back, but sure enough, his text alert went off.  “Poor kid.  I’ll come over at a more decent hour.  Need anything?”</p><p>“I don’t want you to get sick.”</p><p>“I’m not worried about that.”</p><p>Later that morning, Buck let himself in using the key that Eddie had given him.  He walked in to find Christopher fast asleep on the couch, trashcan nearby.  He looked around to find Eddie in the kitchen, viciously scrubbing all the surfaces that Christopher may have touched.  </p><p>“You look like shit,” Buck commented, startling Eddie.</p><p>“That might just be the least romantic thing you have ever said to me,” Eddie chuckled.  “I haven’t slept since 4 am.”</p><p>Buck smiled.  “Why don’t you go get some sleep?  I’ll disinfect everything and keep an eye on Chris.”</p><p>“You don’t have to be here.”</p><p>“Yes I do.”  Buck walked around the counter and took Eddie’s hands in his own.  “It’s part of what being a family means.  When he’s sick and you’re dead on your feet, I’m here to help look after you.  Both of you.  I agreed to being a part of this family.  You don’t have to be a single parent anymore Eddie.”</p><p>Eddie leaned forward and closed the gap between them.  “I love you.”</p><p>Buck smiled, still not used to hearing Eddie tell him those three words.  “I love you, too,” he whispered back.  “Both of you.  So off you go, get in bed and take a nap.  When you wake up, everything will be clean and Chris will still be on the couch.”  With that, Buck practically pushed Eddie out of the kitchen and in the direction of his bedroom.  </p><p>Buck busied himself for the next two hours cleaning.  Armed with clorox wipes and lysol spray, Buck made sure everything was clean.  Coffee tables, counters, dining tables, bedroom furniture was all sprayed down and then wiped down as an extra precaution.  Buck noticed the sheets in the washing machine and made sure to move them over to the dryer.  Christopher woke up while Buck was cleaning, but wasn’t sick again.  Buck encouraged the young boy to sip on a Gatorade while he watched The Incredibles.  When Eddie reemerged from his bedroom, he found his son and boyfriend sitting on the sofa watching the movie, and talking to each other.</p><p>“Dad said I shouldn’t be,” Christopher began, “But I’m sorry you had to cancel your date.”</p><p>“Your dad was right,” Buck said.  “You don’t ever have to be sorry for being sick.  It happens.  I’m just glad that I could help you and your dad.”</p><p>“Hey Buck.”</p><p>“Yeah, bud?”</p><p>Are you and Dad going to get married?”</p><p>Buck smiled at the thought of becoming Buckley-Diaz one day.  “Maybe, bud.  We haven’t been dating for very long though.”</p><p>Chris smiled.  “I’d like that,” he said.  “Dad’s happier when you’re around.”</p><p>“I’m happy when he’s around too.”  Buck looked up to see Eddie standing in the doorway.  “Look who’s up!”  </p><p>Eddie walked over to the couch and sat himself next to Buck, swinging an arm around his shoulders.  “Thank you,” he whispered in his boyfriend’s ear.  </p><p>“For what?” Buck said, curling into Eddie’s side.</p><p>“Being a part of our family.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reblog on Tumblr: https://iwillgodownwithbuddie.tumblr.com/post/190781790923/to-look-after-you</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>